Hanging in There
by kandykane33
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Summary and Bradin

Summary: Nikki and Derrick try to show Bradin that who he's dating are not who they seem to be. What happens when they go too far and not only ruin the girl's life but Braidn's as well?

Disclaimer: i only own unfamiliar things to the show. chapters will be short on some

Michelle and Bradin walked along the beach holding hands. They've been together for about a week. Michelle was happy. Bradin was too.

"Why so quiet?" she asked softly.

"Thinking," he said looking down at her.

"About what?"

"Many things, mostly you," he told her making her smile.

"I have to go," she said, "I promise Marissa I'd take her to the movies."

"All right. I understand." He kissed her. "I'll call you."

She smiled, kissed him, and walked off. Bradin sighed and smiled as he turned to walk home. He walked into his house and saw his family in many parts of the house. He noticed his siblings outside on the patio together looking at what he could see were pictures.

"What are you two up to?" he asked.

The moved quickly to gather the pictures and hide them from Bradin. "Nothing," his brother said.

"Yeah right," he said as he snatched a picture they forgot. His smile and happiness vanished. "Why are you following Michelle?" he asked.

"Look at the pictures," Nikki said, "She's two timing you."

He shook his head. "No she isn't."

"Brae, she is," Nikki said, "How could you not believe your sister?"

"My sister who has lied to me many times before?" Bradin asked before walking away.

Nikki and Derrick sighed. "Let's go kids!" their aunt yelled, "We're going to Johnny's for dinner!"

At Mona's Bar, the entire family sat at a table waiting for their food. All Bradin could do was talk about his girlfriend. As he laughed remembering a moment, he peered outside and saw Michelle hanging around Tanner and kissing him. He pounded the table, got up, and walked outside. The family watched as he fought with Michelle and walked off in anger.

Nikki and Derrick walked up to Bradin that night and hugged him. "We're sorry," Derrick said.

"Yeah," Nikki said, "We're trying to protect you."

Bradin nodded and hugged them back.


	2. Kali

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey my fellow readers. i just want you to know that i'm kind of changing it up a little already. every other chapter will be Bradin and how he's trying to fins the girl he wants and the others will be about the girl he hooks up with at the end. Nikki and Derrick's little scams will be included in some chapters. sound good?_

She sat at her computer going over a project that was for her media class. She had to make her own music video with any song she chose from any artist. As she stared at the computer listening to the song, she thought if what she was doing was right for the project. She shook her head, sighed, and sat back in her chair staring at the computer screen. She got up and decided to take a break for a few minutes.

"Hey sis," her step brother, Lucas said, "How's the project?"

"Shitty," she said, "I can't think if what I'm doing for it is right. I mean, I have the song. It's just that the footage sucks."

"Well, what's wrong with it?"

"Everything. This thing is due in 2 weeks. I can't get it done. I've changed it so many times already. I won't get it done."

"Yes you can, You got that huge paper done within two days and got a B," he told his sister, "You can get this done. I'll ask a few friends of mine if they want to be in it. What song is it?"

"I don't know. I can't fine the right song."

"Keep working on it, sis," he said, "You'll get it."

"Same thing my father said before I ran out on him," she said softly so Lucas couldn't hear, yet he did.

"Kali, he's gone," Lucas said walking up to her, "He's not here anymore. You don't have to be scared."

"Yes, I do," she said as she began to cry, "There's so much that my mom doesn't know about him. He said he's going to get me again one day."

"He won't," Lucas said hugging Kali, "You're protected. There's no reason to be scared."

"He took everything from me," she told him receiving a surprised look from Lucas, "Yes, even that."

"Is that why you haven't said yes to a guy who has asked you out since you've been here?" he asked. She sighed not wanting to answer. "Kali, you can't hold back you're entire life. The right guy will come along and you'll have to tell him or at least give him a shot. A girl like you shouldn't be left alone for her entire life."

She shook her head not knowing what to say or think.

"Is it true that you sing?" Lucas asked.

"Not anymore. No matter what I sing, I always start crying. I don't know why either."

The doorbell rang. Lucas smiled and got up to answer it. He opened the door and saw several of his friends. "Hey guys!" he yelled. He stood aside and let them in. "What are you up to?"

"We're heading to a party on the beach," James said, "Let's go."

"Can Kali come?" Landon asked.

"Hey Kay!" Lucas yelled.

"Do you have to yell?" she complained coming out of the kitchen, "What?"

"Hey hott stuff," Landon said, "Come on. We're going to a beach party."

"I'm good. I'm just going to hang around here tonight."

"It's Friday!" Kevin screamed.

"Kali," Lucas said quietly with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Lucas. I just need to stay here."

"Call me if you need me," he said giving her a hug. At that moment, Kali wanted a guy who cares for her as much as Lucas does. She watched as Lucas walked out with his friends. Once the door was shut, she broke into tears. She sat on the stairs and cried her eyes out.


	3. The project

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: i haven't got any reviews within the previous chapters and its making me sad. just so everyone knows, the girl's name from the previous chapter is pronounced kay-lee. and don't wory. this chapter is just a beginning. the story is far from done with the whole bradin finding the girl. i'm changing the whole concept. again, nikki and derrick's scams will still be included. on with the story_

Bradin sat on the beach. He just walked away from a party where he saw his now ex-girlfriend, Janice, kissing some other guy. He's getting so fed up with being cheated on all of the time.

"Hey man," Lucas said walking up to him, "I saw what happened. I'm sorry."

Bradin shook his head. "I'm not."

"Come on, dude," Lucas said, "You deserve better. She's out there. Maybe...she's right under your nose and you just don't see her."

"What other girls do I know?" Bradin screamed, "I know your sister. That's basically it. She's the only one who won't hurt me like that. I doubt we'll even think of each other in that way."

"You never know."

"You'll be watching her like a hawk if she's with me. Hell, so will Tanner. Forget it, man. It won't work."

Bradin got up and walked away. Lucas smiled knowing that Bradin did like Kali. He just didn't want to admit it. Lucas also knew that Bradin would be the perfect person for Kali to use in her project. They could spend time together and get to know each other. Bradin is the only guy he would trust with his sister after what she's gone through in life.

Bradin's mind wandered back to every girl he has dated. Each one of them either cheated on him or left him for another guy. He felt as if he shouldn't even be with a girl.Then, his mind wandered to what Lucas told him.

"Bradin!" he heard. He turned around and saw Lucas walking up to ihm. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Kali needs someone to put in this project of hers. I was wondering if that person would be you?"

Bradin sighed. "I'll think about it."

Bradin continued to walk away when he ran into a girl. "I'm sorry," they said.

"No, it's my fault," Bradin said.

"Bradin Westerly," the girl said. He looked at her and saw that it was Trisha Langstings.

"Hey Trish," he said with a smile.

They began talking and got along nicely. "Take me to dinner?" she asked.

"Sure thing," he said placing his arm around her.

Bradin and Trisha walked into town and went to a teen hangout. There, Bradin noticed Lucas talking to his step-sister. He wondered why Lucas was there instead of at the party he saw him at not too long ago. He turned his attention back to Trisha and they spent most of the night together.

Several days passed and Bradin and Trisha were doing okay. They saw each other a lot. They just didn't hang out or anything after the one night the decided to go out. Bradin suspected that Trisha was keeping something from him. He just did NOT want to find out what that _something_ was. One day at the end of school, Bradin was at his locker getting his stuff for homework to take home. He turned aound after closing his locker and saw Trisha with Lucas smiling and hanging all over each other. Bradin couldn't believe that his best friend would do this to him. He looked father down and saw Kali staring at her brother with disgust. She turned back to her locker and began to pack her bag.

"Hey," he said walking up to her.

She looked at him and back to her locker. "Hey, Brae," Kali said softly.

"I hear you're looking for someone to make a video about or something," he said.

"I did."

"You did?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I give up on it. It's going to turn out like shit. I'm not doing it."

"Kali," he said, "It's not due until next week. Besides, don't you have a song already?"

"How'd you hear about it?" she asked looking at him as if she were mad.

"Lucas told me about it. But, it looks as if he didn't want to tell me about him and Trisha."

"No, I don't have a song," she responded to his question before she interrupted him, "I thought I did."

He smiled. "Come on," he said, "Give it one more shot."

She looked at him wondering. "Why do you care if I do this project or not?"

"Well, I care about you. your my best friend's, well soon to be ex-best friend, sister. You were there for me these past few years you've been here. I want to help you out."

She closed her locker and looked at him. "Meet me tonight...on the boardwalk."

"No problem." Bradin walked away. Kali sighed and leaned on her locker wondering if she was going to do the right thing.


	4. The past came Back

A week passed since the video was shot. Kali did finish it with Bradin and her friend, Lisa's help. She sat in Media staring at her test paper as she thought. She shook her head and headed back to the test to finish it before class ended. The bell rang and she handed her test to the teacher.

"Kali," Mrs. Micheals said, "I watched your video last night. I just want to let youknow that you did very well. The footage was amazing. I've never seen a piece of work like this done by a student. You got an A."

Kali forced a smile and walked out of the class. "Hey sis," Lucas said. He noticed tears in her eyes. "Kali, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," she said, "I swear."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I got an A on the video," she said pulling away.

He grinned. "That's great! I told you that you'd do good. Please tell me why you're crying."

"Lucas, I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot."

"Thinking so hard that you didn't finish the test?" Lisa asked walking up to them, "Why haven't you talked to me in almost a week?"

"Doesn't matter anymore," she said pushing passed them. Lisa grabbed Kali's arm making Kali turn and glare at her. "Don't fucking touch me."

Kali walked away. As she walked tears filled her eyes once again as she thought about what she was doing. Everything seemed to go wrong lately.

Bradin closed his locker and saw Kali walking away from Lisa and Lucas in tears. "Kali?" he asked stepping in front of her. She kept walking pass him as if he were invisible. "Kali, what's up with you lately?" he asked running up to her. She kept on walking not wanting to talk to him. "Kali!" he screamed with anger.

Lucas grabbed Bradin before he could say something to Kali that could make her worse. Lucas didn't want that for his sister one bit. The three watched as Kali walked to her car, got in, and drove off.

"What's up with her, Lucas?" Bradin asked.

"Just stay away from her."

"What?" Bradin asked turning around. "Just last week, you wanted me to be hanging out with her. Why the change of mind?"

"1. You blame me for taking Trish from you even though she was just trying to ask me something about you. 2. I only asked if you'd help her with the project. 3. It looks as if you hurt my sister. I don't want that again."

"I've always tried to be there for her!" Bradin screamed, "She's the one who hurt me!"

"How the hell did she hurt you?" Lucas screamed back, "She's been trying to give you and Lisa space because you're together. All she has ever done was look out for people! Her father was a bitch and she's scared to death right now! I know he has something to do with it!"

"Her father?" Bradin and Lisa asked.

"Long, personal story of hers," Lucas said, "Again, stay away from her, the both of you."

Lucas walked into his house. "Kali!" he yelled. He knew she had to be home. Her car was in the driveway. "Kali!" he yelled again as he searched the house. She was nowhere to be found. He finally reached the back of the house and found her sitting on the steps that led to the beach. "Kali," he said running up to her.

She looked at him. Her eyes were red, puffy, and a little wet. She looked back out to the beach.

"Talk to me," he said softly as he sat beside her.

"Everything is messed up," she whispered.

"How so?"

She signed and wiped her eyes. He noticed she was wearing a hoodie and it was 85 degrees out. He grabbed her arms and rolld her sleeves up revealing scars.

"Kali!" he screamed.

"Not those," she said, "It's the reason why I did it last year."

"What's the reason. It sure as hell be something involving your father." She broke down. "Oh, Kali," he said, "what happened with him?"

"He's back."


	5. Why?

Nikki and Derrick were walking home from school and saw their brother holding hands and smiling with a new girlfriend of his. Derrick heard Nikki sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't stand seeing Bradin get hurt by her. I know this one will hurt him."

"Hey you two," Bradin said walking up to them, "How are you?" Nikki walked into the house leaving Bradin confused. "What's wrong with her?"

"Think," Derrick said before following his sister.

Bradin turned to Lisa. "I'm sorry," he said, "They're not normally like this."

"It's fine," she said before kissing him, "So, do you know why Kali is acting the way she is?"

"I don't know," he said sadly, "It's scary."

"I'm sure she'll get over whatever it is."

The following day at school, Bradin and Lisa were walking in together holding hands, as they've done for the past week or so. As they walked up to Lisa's locker, they heard what sounded as if it were Kali laughing. They turned around and saw that it was true. Kali was with some guy and they both were talking and laughing. Bradin saw Lucas walking by.

"Who's that?" Bradin asked grabbing Lucas' arm.

"It's a friend of hers," he said simply not wanting to be around those two.

"Name?"

"None of your business," Lucas said with attitude. Before he walked off, he asked, "Why all of a sudden do you care who she's friends with?"

Throughout the day, Kali and her guy friend were always near each other laughing. During lunch, Bradin sat with Lisa and her friends. He peered up and saw Kali with the guy and they were sitting with Lucas and several other people.He watched as the guy whispered in Kali's ear and saw her nod. He took her hands into his and kissed her cheek.

Bradin got home that day and slammed the door shut. His day was not going good one bit. Everything was falling a part.

"Brae," Nikki asked walking up to him, "can you come with me?"

"I'm not in the mood," he said.

"Please," she said softly, "It's something that you need to know."

"Nikki! My day has already been bad! Don't make it worse!" he shouted.

"It's about Lisa and Kali!" she shouted back shutting him up at Kali's name.

Bradin sat on the beach that night staring out at the ocean. He could not believe what Nikki showed him. He wanted to cry because he knew he had a cance with Kali. Now, he'd never have a chance.

"Hey," Lisa said wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and kissing his neck. He got up and began walking away. "What's wrong, baby?"she asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"Tell you what?"

"The truth," he said, "You only agreed to help your friend, your best friend! just so you could get together with me! How could you do that to her?"

"I really liked you," she told him.

"But, you shouldn't use your friends to get to me," he told her, "especially if they asked you for help."

"It was only a stupid music video!"

"A music video that she did fantastic on!" he shouted again, "I thought you cared about her."

"Me? Care about a pathetic abused child?" she asked, "Yeah right."

"Woah, back up," he said, "She was abused?"

"Sexually," she said, "Baby, can we not talk about her? Let's go to the movies."

"Can't,"he said, "I don't go to movies with people like you."


	6. Kali 2

Bradin stood at his locker the mornings later trying to get it open. What Lisa said about Kali the previous night really bothered him. He looked up when he opened his locker and saw Kay's boyfriend, as he found out yesterday, talking to a few girls. He was facing the front of the school as the girls were around him.

Out of nowhere, people began to run towards the front of te school. Bradin followed when he saw Kali's boyfriend go sprinting. Braidn made his way through the crowd and saw Lisa fighting Kali.

"Kali!" her boyfriend yelled pulling her away from Lisa, "She's not worth it!"

Lisa's friends held her back as Kali's boyfriend held her back. The two girls were glaring at each other. When Kali realized she was weak, she pushed her boyfriend so he would let go of her and walked away.

"Bitch!" Lisa screamed.

Bradin watched as Kali walked away as her boyfriend and Lucas chased after her.

Kali sat in her room that night watching videos she made when a knock sounded on her door. Without her consent, they walked in. She turned around and saw her mother.

"Lucas told me what happened this morning," her mother said, "What's going on, baby?" Kali turned back to her computer and continued watching her videos. "Baby, talk to me," her mother pleaded.

"She went around telling everyone my personal life!"

"Sweetie-"

"No, ma!" Kali screamed with tears down her face,"Everyone in Playa Linda knows why I never had a boyfriend! Everyone in Playa Linda knows why I have no real father! Everyone in Playa Linda knows what happened to me before we moved here!"

Her mother brought her into her arms and held her tightly as they both cried, Kali sobbed. "I can't stand this, ma," Kali sobbed, "My life is fucked up."

"What about Landon?"

"We broke it off today," she said, "Yes, it was only a few days that we were together. But, I didn't want to be with him and keep the secret from him. Besides, he wants Lisa."

Lucas walked into her room. "Can I talk to Kali alone?" he asked his step-mother, who then got up and left.

"I'm sorry for all that has happened," he told her, "I really wish that there was a way I could change the past several weeks."

"And I wish I could change my life," she said.

"Kali-"

"He's back, Lucas!" she shouted standing up, "My father is back! And there's no way I can escape from him! For all I know, he's going to kill me! It's better off that way!" She stormed out of her room.

The following day was rought for Kali. She had to see Bradin, Landon, and Lisa all day. She knew one of them would start something. Throughout the day, whenever she headed to a class, people would always make fun of her. Since Lisa let out her secret, everything has changed.

Lucas was on his way to History when he noticed Kali at her locker. As he approached her, he noticed that she was shaking violently.

"Kali," he said worriedly grabbing her hands, "Kali talk to me."

She pulled away, slammed her locker, and ran off. Tears flowed down her face. Lucas called and ran after her hoping he could catch her and be there for her. He saw her run right into Bradin. It looked as if he stepped in front of her on purpose and tried to help and talk to her.

"Fuck off," she sobbed. She finally got away from the guys and ran out pf the school with everyone watching her. Lucas saw Landon and Lisa watching Kali and Landon looked as if he wanted to chase her.


	7. What?

Lucas got home after school and found the house empty. Kali hasn't called, come home, or been seen since the incident at school. He was getting really worried about her. This wasn't like her. He didn't want to call anyone just yet in case she did show up.

Morning came and Kali still hasn't showed up anywhere. Lucas went to school that day and wasn't himself as people noticed. He sat in study hall trying to concentrate on his homework. All that took over his mind was his sister.

"Lucas," the teacher said. He looked up at him. "You're needed in the office."

Lucas gathered his things and got up. He walked out of the class and headed to the office. There, he saw Kali sitting in a chair. "Kali!" he screamed running up to her. She glared at him. "What's wrong?"

A door opened and Lisa came walking out with the principal behind her. Lucas looked at Kali and back to the principal.

"Why am I needed?"

"Why are these two at each other's throats lately?" the principal asked.

"I really wish I knew, Mr. Gavings. But, Kali hasn't been home much. So, we haven't had much time to talk."

Kali looked up at her brother as he told Mr. Gavings a lie. Lucas never lied. Why is he starting now?

"Kali, if you start again, you're going to be expelled. Get out of here, both of you."

"I didn't start anything!" Kali yelled.

"Well, according to Ms. Hastings, everything started because of you."

Kali glared at Lisa, got up and stormed out of the office. Mr. Gavings didn't even get Kali's side of the story. She knew Lisa probably gave him pleasure so he would listen to her.

"Kali," Lucas said running up to her, "where have you been?"

"Doen't matter," she cried.

"Kay," he said,"talk to me. I'm worried."

"There's nothing to worry about! My father got me okay!" she screamed before running and into Landon.

"What's wrong?" Landon asked noticing her tears.

"Like you give a damn!" she yelled.

"I do!" he yelled back, "Kali, I love you."

Kali gasped not believing what she heard. "What?" a male voice asked. They turned around and saw Bradin looking at Landon.


	8. Do You?

"I love her," Landon said.

Kali slapped him and backed away.

Bradin watch Kali run away once again. He always wondered why he never ran after her. He watched as Landon sighed and walked in the opposite direction of Kali.

"Like hell you love her," Bradin said making Landon look at him, "If you love her, you'd be going after her right now instead of Lucas."

Lucas caught up to Kali at her car and grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere. You need to talk to me."

"About what Luke?" she asked with seriousness in her voice. At this point, she wasn't crying. "My life's fucked up. What else is there to know?"

"Your father is back!" he shouted, "Our mother needs to know!"

"MY mom!" she yelled back, "She's not yours!"

Lucas backed off and stared at her in disbelief. She never said that to him. She never yelled to anyone like that without tears down her face. He knew that something was up. That afternoon, Lucas got home and went to his room to put his school things away. A picture of him and Kali caught his eye. He picked it up and threw it against the wall before leaving his room. He walked passed Kali's room and saw her wearing odd clothes and putting make up on.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," she said, "Mrs. Langstings wants me to help with something that she's putting together for Media. Since I got an A on that project, she's loved me."

"Why have you been running out of school?" he asked leaning on the door panel.

"Everyone caught me at a bad time. I always left early to get work done on this project."

"So, you haven't been ditching illegaly huh?" he asked.

"I'm not that dumb," she said loking at him, "I actually like school, as dumb as that sounds."

"I understand. Bradin and Landon fought today."

She asked, "Why?"

"You, Kali. They fought over you. Landon doesn't love you and Bradin does."

"Like hell Bradin does!" she yelled. She walked out of the room to leave in order to meet Mrs. Langstings. As she walked down the stairs, she saw Bradin looking up at her. She didn't know if she was seeing it, but, he had a bruised eye and cut lip. Neither were cleaned off and looked like the cut was getting infected. "Come on."

She led him to the kitchen and sat him in a chair. As she got a cloth wet, she took the phone.

"Mrs. Langstings?..Hi It's Kali...I'm fine. But, i'm going to be late. A friend of mine got hurt and I need to be here for him...Are you sure?...Okay. I'll see you tomorrow...Bye." She hung up.

She took the cloth, turned to and walked towards Bradin. She knelt down in front of him and began to clean his lip off. He squirmed and grabbed her hand. "Do you want it infected?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked.

"She cancelled," she said as she continued to clean his lip off, "Her father went into the hospital."

"Oh," he said.

They went to silent mode as she finished cleaning his lip. She was standing at the sink rinsing the cloth from the blood when she heard, "Do you love him?"

She turned around and looked at Bradin who was looking back at her. "Who?"

"Landon."

She shook her head and went back to cleaning the cloth. She felt Bradin place his hands on hers to make her stop. She looked back at him and saw him leaning in.


	9. She loves Him

"Hey Bradin!" Lucas yelled as he turned the corner making Bradin pull and walk away from Kali. "Ouch. It looks better than before."

"Thank your sister," Bradin said looking at Kali who was just shutting the water off. She turned around to walk away and looked at Bradin who looked back at her.

"Um, I'm not going out," she told Lucas, "She can't make it."

"Okay," he said, "Are you okay?" She nodded. Lucas noticed that she was trying to hold back her tears as she walked away. "Kali," he said softly. She ignored him and continued until she got up to her room. Lucas looked over at Bradin.

"I don't know, man," Bradin lied with a soft voice, "I'll see you later."

Bradin walked away and out of the house leaving Lucas extremely confused. He decided to go up to Kali's room and find out what was going on. He heard music coming from behind her closed door. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

Bradin walked into his house with his head down.

"Hi, sweetie," his aunt said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said softly and walking straight to his room. Right before he entered his room, Nikki grabbed his arm.

"Do you know this Kali girl?" she asked.

"Don't try to ruin this one," he threatened.

"Bradin, she-"

"I know Nikki!" he shouted, "She was raped and molested as a child by her own father! And, I know he's on the prowl! He wants to kill her! YES NIKKI I KNOW!"

"Bradin!" his aunt shouted.

He walked into his room and slammed the door shut. He wouldn't let Nikki and Derrick ruin this relationship. Kali was the last thing he wanted to lose. He loves her so much. He just hoped that there would be a way to prove it to her.

Kali sat on a rock near Two Brothers at sunset looking out at the ocean with the soft wind blowing her hair back. She started singing again. _Why?_ she asked herself. As she sat there Bradin entered her mind. _No,_ she thought, _Not him_.

Bradin walked up to Two Brothers because he knew Kali would be there. He needed to talk to her about earlier that day. As he approached, he saw her arguing with what looked like Landon.

"I love you!" he shouted.

"And I hate you!" she shouted back, "You don't go punching around my friends because of something they said! You hurt Bradin! You also hurt me! Why am I sticking up for him like this? I want to be with him! Why am I not? I can't!"

"What?" Bradin asked walking up to her.

She turned with a surprised expression on her face not expecting him to be there. Her heart rate sped up. She shook her head and ran off.

"Kali! Stop running off!" he shouted as he chased her. He never knew that she could run fast for a long time until she got so far ahead of him but he could still see her. He saw her go into her house. He ran up to the front door and pounded on it. "Kali, open up!" he shouted as he pounded the door, "Kali!"

The door open revealing Lucas. "What's going on?"

"Where is she? You have to talk to her. Please Lucas. I beg of you. I love and I need her. Please."

Lucas let Bradin inside and headed up to his sister's room where he heard her mom talking to her.

"I can't ma!" she shouted, "I just can't."

"Baby, you're singing again," the guys heard. Bradin looked at Lucas who nodded. "I haven't heard that voice of yours since what happened."

"I don't know why."

"You're in love. That's why you're singing again," her mother cried, "Look at all that you've done with Mrs. Langstings. She made you sing some songs. Why? Because I asked her to. She told me that there was joy in your eyes each second you sang. It made you forget of everything that happened prior to the times you sang. Do you know who you love?" Kali looked up at her mother. "Bradin."

Bradin smiled when he heard Kali break down and not fight against her mother on what she said. The following day, Bradin walked into school and met up with Lucas. _a/n:As you've noticed Lucas and Bradin are friends. they've talked things out and are now good_

"How is she?" Bradin asked.

"Quiet. She barely spoke to anyone this morning. SHe didn't even bitch at Tanner when he made fun of her this morning at breakfast."

"Is she here?"

"Not yet," Lucas told his friend, "She was still eating when I left half an hour ago."

"Is she coming in?"

Lucas nodded in the direction opposite of what Bradin was facing. Bradin turned around and saw Kali at her locker. She looked sadder than she did the previous day.

"Her mother set up an act at the town show for her to sing," Lucas said.


	10. He's back

Kali sat in media that day not wanting to have come to school. She didn't get much sleep the previous night due to tons of things on her mind. As she tried to listen to Mrs. Langstings, a piece of paper was thrown onto her desk. She looked down at it and saw 'Kay Kay' on it. Only one person has ever called her that. She was afraid to open it. Yet, she did.

"Kali,

Don't ignore this. I love you. You were always there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to. You're smart, funny, kind, gentle, and not to mention beautiful. I've liked you for so long. After the whole Lisa thing, you entered my mind and I only cared about you. To tell you the truth, whether you believe me or not, I was using Lisa to get to you. All I want is one thing: Please tell me in person that you love me, too. It will make you better.

Bradin

P.S. I'm going to the town show. I'm only there to watch you and only you. So, if you look out and see me there smiling when you're up and frowning when the others are up, you'll know why. And don't be nervouce. you'll do amazing."

Kali folded the paper back up and closed her eyes. She wanted to but didn't want to look back at him. The bell rang signaling the end of third period. Bradin watched Kali get up and walk out of the classroom. He got up and followed her since they were in the next class together as well. He walked in and saw Kali sitting in her normal seat ignoring everyone that tried talking to her. She was like that the entire day.

She arrived home that afternoon and headed into the house.

"Kali!" someone yelled as she approached her front door. She turned around and saw Lucas running up to her from his car. "Kali, our parents...they...your father...We need to get to the hospital."

Kali's heart stopped when Lucas mentioned her father.

"Kali, let's go," Lucas said.

Kali got into her car and Lucas followed. She started her car up and drove them to the hospital. They got there and ran into the ER where a nurse stopped them.

"Our parents-" Lucas began.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Lucas Prescott."

"And you, miss?" the nurse asked Kali who was just looking scared.

"She's my step-sister," Lucas answered for Kali.

The nurse led them to a private room where she shut the door once the teenagers were in and turned towards them.

"I'm sorry, dears," she began, "Your mother didn't make it."

Kali fell to the floor holding herself as she sobbed. Lucas got down and held her trying to calm her down. "What happened?" Lucas asked looking up at the nurse.

"The man broke into your mother's office while your father was visiting her. He opened fire with his gun. I'm sorry."

"Where's my father?" Lucas asked.

"He's in room 256 recovering from a gun shot wound to the kidney. He'll be fine. But, he's going to be here for a while."

Bradin sat in his room listening to music when his cell phone went off. He looked at the number and saw Lucas' cell phone number.

"Hey, man."

"Are you busy?"

"No. Are you okay?" he asked noticing his friend was in tears.

Kali sat on some rocks near a shallow part of the ocean. Her life was going to hell. She knew it. Her mother was gone. Now, her father is after her. All she could do was stare out at the water and cry as she thought about what was going on.

"Kay," she heard.

She looked to he side and saw Bradin standing there. She looked away, back out to the ocean.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he said softly as he sat next to her. He noticed that she was trying to hold back her tears. "Don't," he said, "Cry. Show how you feel."

She buried her face in her arms and began sobbing. Bradin wrapped his arms around her to try to comfort her. He had no idea what to say to her to try to calm her down. After a few minutes, Kali rose her head and went to wipe her face off with her shirt when Bradin wiped it off for her. She looked at him.

"It's your favorite shirt," he said making her smile a really tiny smile. He moved her hair out of her face so he could look at her. She was hurt deeply. "Do you want to talk about anything?" he asked. She shook her head. "Why dont I walk you home?" he volunteered, "It could be quiet there and people on the beach won't be walking up to you asking what's wrong."

Lucas walked into the house around ten that night and saw Braidn on the couch with Kali on his lap. He walked over so that Bradin knew he was there.

"How's your father?" Bradin asked.

"He's better than we thought."

"I'm sorry that this happened," Bradin said looking at his best friend.

"Thanks, man," Lucas said, "How is she doing?"

"Not so good," Bradin said looking down at his love in his arms.

"If you're worried about her, you can stay the night and make sure she's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides, you look like you can stay like that for a long time."

"I probably could. She just fell asleep a few minutes before you got back."

Lucas and Bradin both looked at Kali who seemed peaceful. Yet, they knew she wouldn't be the same after that day.


	11. Forgetting

Kali awoke the following morning in her bed. She ran her fingers over her pillow and was wishing that the previous day never happened. She got up out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. There, she saw Lucas making breakfast with Bradin at the table. She saw Lucas turn around.

"Kali," Lucas said running up to and taking her into his arms, "How are you doing?"

She shrugged not knowing what to say.

"I talked to dad this morning," Lucas said. He saw her go to say something but he went on. "He and I are going to talk to the police. We're going to have someone watch you so that your father won't come after you. After yesterday, we don't want to lose you either."

"Luke," she said softly.

"Kali, don't argue," Lucas pleaded, "We want you to live. So would your mother. Please think of this as a good idea."

She sighed and nodded. Lucas walked away and back up to the stove top. Bradin got up and walked over to Kali. He opened his arms asking for a hug from her. She smiled and nodded. The two teenagers hugged.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

He pulled away and moved her hair behind her ear. "You're so welcome."

The two walked up to and sat in chairs at the kitchen table. "Are you going to sing Saturday?" Lucas asked his step-sister.

"I promisd my mom I would. I'm not going to break that promise...not now." Bradin rubbed Kali's back noticing that she was getting upset. "I just don't see why he would want to hurt me. I don't know what I did besides being born."

"Shut up," Bradin said making the step-siblings look at him, "You being born was a good thing. I'm happy you're here."

"I'm serious, though," she said, "I know that he didn't want me born. I'm not saying that I don't want to be alive. I just don't see why he killed my mom when I was the one he wanted to kill."

"Maybe he thought that you would be weak and would be easier to get to if he did this," Lucas said, "But, I know you won't be. You'll stay strong through this to prove to him that he was wrong."

"I don't know," he said placing her head on the table.

"My dad does want to see you today," Lucas said, "He wants to make sure you'll be fine."

"And, I'm going to be here all day if you need me," Bradin told her. She looked at him and smiled.

Lucas smiled to himself thinking of his best friend and step-sister. He knew that one day soon, he hoped they would get together. They were so good to each other and made the other smile. Lucas has never seen Kali smile like that in a situation like that. He knew that Bradin was trying to make her feel better and try not to make her think that much about the previous day.

"I love you," Bradin said to Kali.

She just looked at him, got up and walked away.

"Why won't you just tell me how you feel?" Bradin yelled to her. He pounded his fist on the table, got up and walked out of the house.

Kali sat in her step-father's hospital room waiting for the doctor to finish checking on him. When the doctor walked out, Kali sighed and walked up to the bed.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, "How are you doing?"

She shrugged.

"Lucas called me and explained what happened. I know you love Bradin. Just tell him and get it over with," he told her, "You need him and he needs you."

Kali knew he would say something like that to her if she came, which is one reason why she didn't want to come. She couldnt be dealing with all of this at this time. She just lost her mother. Why were they all trying to make her forget about it when she needed the time to herself? She walked to the ramp out of the hospital and to her car. Then, she heard a click and saw something move to the side of her head.


	12. Tragedy Strikes

_a/n: sorry this chappy is short. i needed to update today. otherwise i wouldnt have done it for a few weeks. sorry if i dont update in a while. thank you reviewrs. thank you reader. enjoy._

"Ms.? Ms.? My name is Hank," she heard, "I'll sit here through this with you and make sure your safe." She opened her eys slightly to find a paramedic at her side cleaning her face off. A breathing mask was over her face as pain shot through her body. "We'll get you out of this. I promise," Hank told her. She closed her eyes.

Bradin and Lucas were sitting at school not much later that day. Yes, Lucas just lost his step-mother, whom he did love like his own mother. However, he needed to go to school to take his exams. He was surprised that his step-sister wasn't there. It was also odd because she rarely missed a day of school. Even if she was deathly ill she would still show up.

He placed his pencil down after finishing his exam, looked up, and saw several police cars outside the window along with two ambulances and three firetrucks. He moved to look to see what was going on an noticed Kali's car. His heart stopped.

Bradin was sitting in his math class taking his final exam when he saw Lucas run by the room with several people running behind him. He peered outside and could not believe what he was looking at.

Lucas ran up to the scene and saw a gun lying in front of Kali's car. _Her father_, he thought. "No," he said tears coming to his eyes. He walked up, saw her car smashed and also saw the fire department trying to get into her car.

"Go!" a fire fighter yelled to another one that was near a truck. Everyone saw a huge spark. "Again!" he yelled. The spark lit up again. Another firefighter brought out the 'jaws of life' to see if they would try to save Kali.

"Kali!" he yelled, "Kali!"

Hank kept on talking to her when he heard Lucas calling her name. Hank could feel Kali breathing slowly and softly as she laid there looking as if she were dead. "Show me you can hear me," he told her, "Kali, please show me a sign." She coughed and groaned. "Kali, we almost got you out of here. It's going to be a few more minutes."

Lucas saw the paramedics bring a backboard out of one ambulance. Bradin walked up to him. The best friends looked at each other and back to their life.

"You're doing great, Kali," Hank told her. Kali could hear and slightly feel what was going on around her. Hank watched as they pulled the roof of the car off of the car followed by the side. He felt Kali grip him as hard as she could realizing how much pain she was in. Then, she released him shirt and the monitor beeped. "Let's go guys!" he yelled when Kali's pulse dropped.

He couldn't stay back anymore. Luca ran up to the backboard where she lay. He stopped when they rose te board and wheeled her to the ambulance.

"What's wrong?" he asked a paramedic that was gathering their equipment.

"She's bleeding heavily. We need to take her to the hospital," he said as he ran off.


	13. Stay

There she lay in front of him near the end of her life: IV in her arm, breathing mask over her face, blood soaking through the bandages on her legs, left arm in a cast, scratches all over her body. He took her hand into his and linked their fingers together.

"Please don't leave me," Bradin pleaded, "Please."

He hears the monitor beep every few seconds.

"Her father snuck into her car," Lucas said walking up to him, "He demanded that she'd drive to who knows where. He almost shot her until she swerved causing the accident she was in. Her father died. The car, as you saw, was totaled and she was smashed in between the front and back seat."

"But, she was the driver," Bradin said looking up at his best friend.

"The way she crashed made another car run into hers turning her car into nearly a square. They took the other car away to make it easier on them to give them more room and let driver's go by the accident to their destinations."

"Why didn't we hear it?" he asked, "It was right outside of school."

"I guess it was around the time when the janitor's kind of dropped something at the same time. I don't know."

"I just want her to live," Bradin said, "I need her so much."

"All we can do is pray and wait that she'll be okay."

Lucas's father came into the room in a wheelchair that was being pushed by a nurse. "How is she?" he asked.

"Not so good," Lucas told his father, "They don't know if she will live."

"I can't lose her and her mother. I love them both," he said taking Kali's hand into his. He looked over at Bradin who was staring at Kali's face moving her hair behind her ear. "How are you doing?"

Bradin looked at him and back at Kali before shaking his head.

For days, the two guys went to school just to take their exams. People were asking them what happened to Kali just so they could make fun of her again. When Lisa and Landon asked, Bradin blew up at them asking why they were suddenly starting to care. He didn't want them to hurt Kali ever again. He would make sure of it.

He was always at Kali's side waiting for her to pull through. The doctors told him that she was progressing quicker than they thought. He smiled to himself knowing that she was fighting to come back. He really hoped that she would succeed. He lay his head on her bed and closed his eyes.

_"Hey you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind._

_"Heeey," she said turning so she was facing him. She placed her arms around his neck. "How are you today?"_

_"I was sad all day."_

_"Why?" she asked worriedly._

_"I didn't see you at all." She playfuly glared at him. He kissed her. "I love you so much. If you ever left me, I don't know what I would do.vYou're my life, Kali. Please don't leave me."_

_She placed one hand on his cheek and then walked away._

Bradin lifted his head and felt tears in his eyes. He looked at Kali and asked, "Why do you always run away?"

She stood next to him watching him cry over her. She couldn't help but cry herself seeing how much she has hurt him. She really did love him. She did not know how to tell him or show him. She knelt down and placed his hand over his, which was holding hers.

Bradin felt Kali's hand move and looked up at her face. He felt her squeeze his hand again before opening her eyes slightly. Tears came to his eyes as she looked at him. He stood up and tears escaped his eyes. he sat back down on the bed and hugged her.

Lucas and his father walked in to find Kali and Bradin hugging.

"Hey sis!" Luca yelled hugging her when Bradin moved away.

"Hey, sweetie," her father said, "How are you feeling?"

"Just shoot me," she said softly.

"Absolutely not," Lucas said, "We can't. Braidn won't be able to handle it."

Bradin smiled and wiped his eyes. A doctor came in and saw Kali awake. He asked the guys to leave so he could check her to make sure she was doing okay.

"She's back," Lucas's father told them when they entered the hallway, "for good."

_a/n: okay maybe i lied.i had time today to do it rather than a 800pt paper that i should be soing. oh well. i'm guesing there's prolly no more than 2 chapters left to this story. um...i am writing another one. however idk if i'llpost it up. i wont have that much time until prolly summer n that starts around july-ish. i'll post this again soon though i promise._


	14. The End

a/n: the song, aly & aj 'collapsed' which I DO NOT OWN, may not go along with the story/chapter. so ignore it if it doesn't go along with the conecpt

Kali sat on the couch weeks later not as well as she wanted to be. But, she couldn't control it. She was flipping through the channels on the television trying to find something to watch. Lucas sat next to her making her look at him.

"Why do you run away when people try to tell you something?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked back at the television.

"Bradin loves you, Kali," Lucas told her, "Don't you love him back?"

She got up to walk away.

"Stop running!" he yelled grabbing her arm, "Tell me now! We all have a right to know!"

"My father took eveything form me! That's why! He made me scared of being with guys! He made he feel like I shouldn't be here! He made me feel as if no one would ever want me!"

"Bradin wants you!"

"Shut up!" she shouted to her step-brother, "I don't want to hear it!"

"Did he take your love?" he asked making her look at him. "Answer me! Did he!" Kali glared at him and walked away without answering his question.

Bradin stood in Jay's surf shop waxing a new surf board. He heard somone walk into the store and looked up to find Lucas there.

"Hey, man," Bradin said, "How is she?"

"Besides having trouble with her legs? Stupid," Lucas responded, "She won't talk to anyone. And, if she does say something to you, she shouts it." Bradin sighed. "Just, leave her be, Bradin. As hard as that may be for you, just leave her be."

Bradin nodded and went back to waxing the surf board. Lucas walked out of the shop. Bradin started to cry. Kali was gone. He had no chance of being with her, ever, no matter how hard he tried. He needed her more than anything or anyone in his life.

Days passed and Kali spoke to no one. Out of the blue one day, Mrs. Langstings called Kali up and asked if she would try out for a famous singer who needed a few backup singers. Kali agreed to do it. She knew that if she got in, she'd be able to get out of Playa Linda hopefully for good.

Bradin and Lucas sat around at Lucas' one night just hanging out for the hell of it. Kali was in her room doing who knows what. Bradin hoped that she would come down so he could just see the beauty he's been missing for as long as he can remember. Lucas got up to get some food with Bradin following when they saw Kali coming down the stairs with her car keys and looking as if she were going on a date of some sort.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"Out," she said.

"Looking like that? Who are you going to see?" he asked, "A guy?"

She looked at him as if she would kill him. "As a matter of fact I am," she said, "His name is Jerry Wilson. And, he's going to get me out of this hell hole."

"Can we meet him?" Lucas asked.

"I don't give a shit what you do. Be at the center before 8 tonight. You'll meet him there."

"Why are you going there?"

"Go and find out! I have to go." With that, she walked out slamming the door behind her. Lucas turned to Bradin.

"Let's go," Bradin said.

At the center, there were hundreds of cars parked. It took Lucas almost twenty minutes to find a parking spot. When he found one, he and Bradin got out and walked into the center. At the opening, there was a sign talking about back-up singer auditions for Carrie Underwood, Aly & AJ, and many other singers. Both guys looked at each other and smiled knowing that Kali was singing once again.

Kali stood backstage waiting for her turn to sing. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes as she talked to her mother quietly.

"Kali Santos!" the announcer yelled.

You were the one That I couldn't find Hidden away In the ups of my mind

Why did I let you go You're to good to be true I messed it up and now I don't know what to do We ran in circles and wasted time From right to wrong From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine I wouldn't have wasted time I wish I could erase the past Now its all collapsed In my lap

I over thought So I locked up my heart yeah There you stood You're blue eyes hidden underneath your hurt

Why did I let you go You're to good to be true I messed it up and now I don't know what to do We ran in circles and wasted time From right to wrong From right to wrong

If I knew that you were mine I wouldn't have wasted time I wish I could erase the past Now its all collapsed In my lap

My mind is blank just like a deep sleep With a meeting with a guy with the same blue eyes And the same name with a colored shoe I can't believe they have the same hat with my old mate Then I will make another mistake And think that he's just another fake

Wish I could erase the past Wish I could bring you back

If I knew that you were mine I wouldn't have wasted time I wish I could erase the past Now its all collapsed In my lap

If I knew that you were mine I wouldn't have wasted time I wish I could erase the past Now its all collapsed In my lap

Bradin and Lucas both smiled as she finished singing. Kali walked off of the stage and ran in to Mrs. Langstings and Mr. Wilson. She hugged them both as tears formed in her eyes.

The end of the show came and the winners were going to be announced. Bradin crossed his fingers hoping that Kali would win.

"Now from Jerry Wilson's group!" the announcer yelled, "Lisa Henry, Jake Randolph, Kevin Gregory, and Kali Santos!"

Kali covered her mouth and screamed. Mrs. Langstings and Mr. Wilson both hugged her before she went on to the stage with the other winners. She looked out to the audience and saw her step-brother and Bradin clapping for her. She didn't think that they would actually show.

Bradin and Lucas waited around after the announicng of the winners to see Kali and congradulate her on her winnings. They saw her walking with Jerry Wilson and their teacher slowly as the two adults talked to the teenage girl.

"Hey! Congrats!" Lucas yelled hugging her.

"Who are these men?" Mr. Wilson asked.

"This is my brother, Lucas. And, his friend Bradin," Kali said softly.

Bradin looked at Kali as Lucas began to talk to the two adults. She looked as if she was uncomfortable at the moment. He walked up to her. "Can we talk?" he asked softly.

"About what?" she asked.

"Us," he told her, "I love you. I need to be with you. These past several weeks have been a mess. I've barely spoken to anyone. I've seen you near my job and it hurt me so much that I never saw you walk in after I saw you look in many times as if you wanted to. I've gone to your house many times to hang out with Lucas hoping that you and I could talk about everything. If you love me, why don't you want to be with me?"

"I'm going to hurt you," she told him.

"You're hurting me by not being with me," he said pointing to himself, "You're my life, Kali."

"You don't know me the way you should!" she yelled tears coming to her eyes. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going on tour within the next year," she said, "We can't."

Bradin smashed his lips against hers catching her off guard. He felt tears go down her face as he kissed her. She pulled away, placing her head on his shoulder as she cried, and held him tightly. Braidn held her tightly as well never wanting to let her go. tears formed slightly in his eyes. But, he held them back not wanting to show her how much she's hurting him. He wanted to be strong for her. She pulled away and looked at him smiling. She wiped tears that escaped his eyes.

"Please?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she told him. 


	15. Epilogue

Months have passed since Kali left for tour. Lucas and Bradin hung out a lot and Lucas noticed Bradin wasn't himself anymore. He knew that Kali leaving has changed him. He barely spoke. He lit whenever Kali's name was mentioned or appeared anywhere. Even though Kali wasn't the main person for her tour, she was still talked about more than the other back up singers.

It's been six months since she left. She was finally coming home for one week to take a break from singing. The following week, she would leave and start recording.

Bradin sat on the beach staring out at the water thinking of Kali. As he sat there, he began to go off into his own world.

"Bradin?" he heard bringing him out of his thoughts. He peered behind him and saw Kali. He struggled to get up and held her tightly. He felt her pull away. He looked at her. "Can we talk where no one can bother us?" she asked.

They sat in a car, Bradin being the driver, and were on their way to a beach where no one really went. They both knew that they could talk privately there and it wasn't that far from where they lived. They arrived at the beach and got out of the car.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked as they leaned on the hood of his car.

"Were you really heartbroken these past six months?" she asked making him look at her.

"Without you I was," he told her, "Kali, when you left, I thougth that it was it. You were leaving this place and you weren't going to come back. I never even found out your true feelings for me straight from you."

"Did you date any girls within these months?"

"One. It didn't work out because I was madly in love with you. I still am."

"Did Lucas ever tell you what I told him to tell you?"

"Like what?"

"That...I'm sorry I always ran away from you. I'm sorry I hurt you the several ways I did. And, I ran away because I was trying to hide my feelings towards you."

Bradin smiled. She looked over at him and kissed him. He felt her pull away and opened his eyes. "Why'd you stop?" he asked quietly.

He leaned back in and kissed her. This kiss was full of passion and love shared equally by each teenager. At that moment, Kali finally realized that her feelings towards him were true. She could feel tears form in her eyes as these feelings came to her.

"I love you," he heard her whisper.

He stopped, pulled away, and looked at her. He smiled and wiped away tears that escaped her eyes. "I love you, too, beautiful."

"I'm still going to do tours though," she told him.

"Call me when you can. I'll be waiting to hear your voice and looking forward to the next time I'll be holding you in my arms and kissing you and telling you that you're my everything."


End file.
